


Afternoon Snack

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give me five minutes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



“Absolutely not – I won't hear of it.” Don grabbed a firm hold of Joe's shoulders with both hands and guided the taller man over to the dining room table, then down into a chair. “You've been training outside all day. Sit right here, and I'll make you something proper to eat.”

Joe's brow furrowed lightly and he nearly glared up at the ship's self-appointed chef. “I can grab something myself, Doc,” he grumbled, and went to stand back up, but the blond's hands were still on his shoulders and pushed him back down again.

“Five minutes. Give me five minutes.” Doc pinned him with warning look and waited to feel the muscles in Joe's shoulders reluctantly relax before letting go. 

The first mate glanced away, folding his arms and leaning back in the chair. “Fine. Five minutes.”

The designated five minutes passed as the cook bustled about in the kitchen, opening drawers, scraping away on cutting boards, all while Joe sat patiently in his chair waiting for the promised snack. Finally Doc emerged, holding a small tray with a gigantic sandwich, a glass of some sort of juice, and a heaping pile of potato chips off to the side. While Joe's appetite was nowhere near that of their captain's, he knew that the swordsman needed a fair amount of food to really tide him over properly. 

He placed the tray on the table in front of Joe with a self-satisfied grin, then went to wipe his hands off on the front of his cooking apron.

Joe looked at the food for a moment, then up at Doc's pleased – if distracted – face, and his brow furrowed again. 

Doc noticed. “What is it?” he began to say, but the words caught in his throat as Joe lifted a single hand to the side of the blond's face, tracing lightly down the line of his jaw and lingering just a little longer than anybody could have ever considered to be merely platonic. His chest froze, keeping his breath away as the calloused finger scraped lightly across his skin, sending tiny sparks of unexpected excitement coursing across down his neck and further.

Then Joe pulled his hand away and held up the finger so Doc could easily see. “Mayonnaise,” he said simply, then licked the offending condiment from his finger before hungrily attacking the gigantic sandwich in front of him. Doc watched dutifully for a moment before excusing himself to clean up the kitchen, and maybe shut himself in the freezer for a minute or seven.


End file.
